


Когда гуляют шарики

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Пеннивайз выходит в город.
Kudos: 1





	Когда гуляют шарики

Ярко-красный воздушный шарик плыл под сводами канализационного туннеля.

— Скууучно... — заунывно скулил он.

Пеннивайз пробовал не слушать. Но как только начинал ныть один, к нему тут же присоединялся другой, а следом в этот хор вливались и остальные. Поначалу только немногие. 

Если честно, то в самом начале можно было даже не обращать на нытьё внимания. Или рявкнуть на них, чтобы замолчали. Первое время они ещё его слушались.

А ещё в начале с этим можно было прекрасно бороться. Нацепить костюм клоуна и устроить совместное цирковое представление. Можно было прикинуться диким зверем или чудовищем. Тогда отлично получалось играть в догонялки и прятки. К счастью, превращаться он умел много в кого. Это тоже спасало. И вносило в их жизнь под городом разнообразие.

Но так длилось недолго. По его меркам недолго. Что такое несколько десятков лет? А вот для детского сознания срок был приличный.

Год от года шарики становились всё беспокойнее, и отвлечь их на игры становилось трудней. Да и времени это отнимало всё больше и больше.

Они сбивались в стаи и тащились за Пеннивайзом, постоянно гудя «Поиграй с нааами», «Скууука», а то и вовсе «Хочу на ручки!» Некоторые просто противно хныкали без слов. Но тут он, конечно, сам был виноват: нечего было забирать их в таком маленьком возрасте. Теперь им ничего не получалось втолковать. И от них было ни сбежать, ни скрыться.

А ведь какой хорошей казалась идея взять себе немного местных ребятишек, чтобы побольше узнать о мире наверху! Ну и чтобы было с кем поболтать и поиграть, когда одиноко.

Найти контакт с детским разумом было куда проще, чем со взрослым. Тем более что люди производили детей постоянно, и те то и дело сами гибли от голода, болезней и разных несчастных случаев. Пеннивайз был уверен, что нескольких детей никто даже не хватится. 

Что до них самих, то так им было гораздо лучше. Заключённые в шарики малыши не страдали от боли, голода, холода и могли существовать бесконечно долго. Они могли проходить сквозь стены и летать. Разве не об этом мечтает любой ребёнок?!

То, что детям нужны будут развлечения, Пеннивайз тогда, конечно, не учёл. 

Нет, постоянных проблем с шариками не было. Большую часть времени они тихо дрейфовали в воздухе, посмеивались и шептались о чём-то своём, играя друг с другом в различные игры. Порой Пеннивайз тоже играл с ними. Вместе они травили байки, выдумывали страшные истории или прислушивались через дыры в земле, а позднее через трубы к тому, что делается наверху.

Последнее отчасти и создавало проблемы. Его шарики помнили тот, другой, верхний мир, и тосковали. А ещё им хотелось новых впечатлений, встреч и общения. Постепенно, когда все известные игры приедались, а все истории были рассказаны не по одному разу, на них нападала тоска. 

Вот тогда они и начинали донимать Пеннивайза своими просьбами погулять в городе. Он в ответ упирался, как мог. Верхний мир ему не очень-то нравился. А выгуливать там такую ораву было делом небыстрым. Всё веселье затягивалось на год-полтора. Но даже наигравшиеся и довольные, они не хотели уходить, пока Пеннивайз не устраивал в городе настоящее светопреставление. И что хуже всего, назад в катакомбы они уводили с собой множество новых шаров.

Это тоже было гарантом спокойствия. Новички приносили с собой большие запасы никому не известных историй и игр. Так что занятий для шариков хватало надолго.

Только вот раз от разу хор донимающих Пеннивайза голосов становился всё многочисленнее, прогулки длиннее, а детей, которых шарики непременно хотели забрать с собой — больше.

Получался какой-то замкнутый круг! И заваривший всё это Пеннивайз просто не представлял, как теперь его разорвать.

Завывания его питомцев продолжались уже третий год. Пеннивайз крепился, сжимал зубы и слушал. Как обычно, он всеми силами оттягивал их выход на поверхность.

Вместе с тем он понимал, что долго уже просто не выдержит. Двадцать семь, в крайнем случае двадцать восемь лет — предел, на котором шарики становились просто невыносимыми. Даже можно сказать — неуправляемыми!

Они стенали день и ночь напролёт, наполняя катакомбы под городом гулким эхом. Они рассеивались по тоннелям, подлетали к водостокам и открытым коллекторам, жались к трубам, ведущим в дома... Они шептали в них истории своей жизни тоненькими детскими голосами и просили любого, готового отвечать, поиграть с ними. Сам Пеннивайз теперь ни на секунду не оставался один. Множество шариков постоянно кружило вокруг него. Они толкали его своими круглыми боками, стараясь прижаться поближе к лицу, чтобы прошептать свои просьбы. 

Городские канализационные тоннели напоминали теперь растревоженный улей. Изнывающие от тоски шарики слонялись по ним, почти не пугаясь спускающихся туда рабочих. А самые отчаянные даже пытались прорваться наверх самостоятельно.

Вкрадчивые шепотки мешались с причитаниями и стонами. Эхо многократно усиливало их, и казалось, этому не будет ни края, ни конца! 

Пеннивайз буквально сходил с ума от наполняющего всё вокруг многоголосия. 

Он и сам уже почти начал подвывать им в тон. Голова трещала так, что хотелось просто биться ею о стенку.

И тогда он наконец сдался и сказал:

— Хорошо! Хорошо! Уговорили. Собирайте всех. Мы идём в город. И найдём вам новых интересных друзей.


End file.
